Engaged
by Blue-Kun
Summary: When the foul mouthed, perverted Yuri and the innocent Alice go on a trip to Zurich to see her mother, things definitely don't go as planned! PG-13 for Language. It's Yuri's POV- what do you expect?


What the hell am I supposed to write here? Dear diary? Hello fuckin' journal? What the hell have you been doin' all these years? Well, screw it. I'll just start like this.

My name is Yuri Hyuga, and I saved the world, goddamnit. No body knows, though. It's kinda funny to me, I guess. No, it really actually pisses me off to no end. I mean, here I am, their savior and almighty, and they don't even give a second glance to me. But I guess it's natural. I do look a bit awkward, being Russian and Japanese all at once, and I am pretty tall, but I still deserve a little respect. These idiots- all of them are just a bunch of idiots. They sit idly in their train seats, waiting for the next stop like they're the most important thing in the world to everyone.

But I suppose that's kinda what I'm doing right now, isn't it? Well, I'll tell you one thing: I don't care about only myself anymore, and it's a step in the right direction. I mean, I've got friends (if that's what I should call them) and Alice, and money in my pocket and clothes on my back. I'm existing, and it ain't bad.

I hate trains. I hate boats. I hate every mode of transportation that doesn't involve having two feet on the ground at all times. They make me sick to my stomach. But, somehow (and don't ask me why) I'm not getting sick on this trip, which is a pretty damn good thing, considering Alice is sleeping on my shoulder, and it'd be bad to spew with her right there. Even if I did, I'm sure she would be right there to comfort me, though.

Alice is a sweet girl, and God knows I love her. I can see it in her eyes that she loves me too- the way that she looks at me when I'm in trouble or sick or injured or something. And sometimes I wish she wouldn't give me that look, either, because I can't help but start to feel uncomfortable when she smiles, when she looks so damn beautiful. It's been all this time, and I can't believe that I haven't even gotten the guts up to kiss her yet. She's a goddamned goddess and I can't even kiss her. I saved the world, for God's sake! I should be able to just take her in my arms and kiss her whenever I like. But it doesn't work that way. My hands get clammy. My stomach turns. I get the feeling that I'd be doing something wrong. I'd taint the angel. I'm no saint, that's for fucking sure.

We're going to see her mother in Zurich- Switzerland. She says that her mom is gonna love me, but I'm not so sure. I don't meet moms; it ain't my style. I'm a ruffian, the kind of guy a girl's dad would chase out the door with a firearm or a sharp kitchen knife or something. I'm someone who people don't like because I'm perverted and I like to look up girl's skirts. But Alice says what Alice knows, and I guess that if she thinks her mom is gonna like me, I'd better go with that.

I never really thought I'd go to Switzerland, but I never really thought I'd go to my dream's graveyard, or fight spooky monsters, or hear voices in my head. Look how that turned out. Christ, all these things I've tried to avoid- what next? Becoming a husband? Having a family? Getting a…job? Oh, boy, it's just too damn much for my little brain to handle. But…I'm sure it'll be okay. Alice can feel the way I'm feeling, even if she's asleep. She's holding my arm real tight, now, and I can't concentrate anymore. She's right there…I could reach out and touch her and no one would care- everyone thinks we're a couple on this train, anyways. I could even check to see what color her panties are, and she wouldn't know. But Alice has trained me to be a good little boy- it's like she has a damn protective field around her body or something. But, goddamn…she's got some hot legs on her, and I wish I could bring myself to feel up what England graced her with, but I know better.

Alice thinks it's a good idea that I write in a journal, that I'm gonna somehow let out 'all of your aggression and frustration so you're not so tense all the time'. Even though I hate that idea, her voice told me otherwise when she said it. She has a voice like an angel; she probably was one of those girls in church that got all the solos and made everyone else jealous, but they couldn't badmouth her because she was so damn sweet to everyone. That's just the way Alice is. She doesn't care about herself, only others. It's naïve and dangerous, and it's gonna get her in trouble like it has so many times, and it's something I always thought was cute about girls- even adorable- but…damn. I can't even think of how that makes me feel, no less write it in this damn journal.

She's waking up now, and I'd better not let her find out I was writing in here, or else she's gonna get all excited and hug me and everything, and I wouldn't want that so close to the station. It's gonna be best if we keep our hands to ourselves when her mom comes to pick us up, because it wouldn't look too great on me if I made it look like I'm some perverted guy that watches her legs as she walks away (too bad I am…). I'll wait until tonight, when we're good and alone, when her mom's asleep, to tell her, and then let her get all excited so I can try and make a move. After all, what better time to make her realize how much she loves me than when she can blab it all off to her mother? Haha- oh, well. If it doesn't work, then so what? At least I'll have a place to stay until the next time the world needs to be saved.

-Yuri Hyuga

Success! I'd written my first entry. She'd be so proud she'd wanna hug me, I'd bet. Oh, and to hug her would be just great- she's good at pressing herself against me and never wanting to let go. But, ah- I'm getting of subject again. Her eyes were coming open, blue like the best things in the ocean and sky and earth all combined. She was staring right back into mine- I could feel her looking through my pupils at herself like she did sometimes. Well, at least it wasn't that look that she gives me every once in a while that I nearly have to run away from in fear it'll excite something that shouldn't be excited so easily.

"Have we arrived already?" she asked all proper-like. All this time hanging around me and Margarette, even that kid, Halley- she shoulda learned how to speak properly. This English-etiquette shit was really starting to bother me because it was so damn adorable. But, noooo. Good ol' Keith had to be an asshole and speak in his good ol' centuries old grammar. Damn that vampire. Damn him to hell for keeping her on her toes.

"I think you mean- are we there yet?" I prompted. It was like teaching someone who didn't know Japanese to speak it less formally- in a more relaxed, slang tense. Now here I am talking like I'm some type of fucking English professor. Go, Yuri, go fucking go.

She nodded to this, her lips pierced together like they usually were, and sat up, unclenching her hands from my arm. Needless to say, I was glad my hand wasn't turning purple anymore, but it was still something I had to get used to. I liked it when she touched me, but really, who wouldn't? She was so hot it was hard to explain with words. Her mom would be a hag, no doubt. A real Katisha with some strange fetish for ruffian trouble makers. Hopefully not. My mind was making me sick, now. "I cannot believe I am back in Zurich, once more. It's deli-" she started.

Delightful. De-light-ful. It rolled off her tongue so perfectly- that pink smooth tongue of hers. Her damned pink lips. Christ! She had to tempt me, didn't she? It was like some type of game that she didn't even know she was playing, but it made me suffer. De-fucking-light-ful. But before she could finish, the conductor called the stop for Zurich Station, and the two of us got to our feet, ready to go.

I got her bag for her, being the gentleman I was at all times, and waited for her to stand first so I could get a good look up her skirt before she turned around. A fine ass, too. She was just so- ah! I couldn't even say it to myself without fucking my brain up. We walked down the aisle as soon as the rest of the people leaving at the stop got out of our way, and left through one of the doors the skinny doorman opened. Alice tossed him a piece of eight for his trouble, and I followed her from behind, trying to keep my eyes from tracing her legs. Her mom was supposed to meet us there at the platform, but it was beyond me what this woman looked like.

Alice looked around for a moment, her expression turning to a worried one, instead of the smile of just moments ago. "I do not see her…" she said, then bowed her head slightly. "I told her to meet us here…maybe she had some trouble getting here, bu-" Interrupted again. This time it was by a clash of thunder from above, the kind of sound that made all of those stupid women (Alice excluded) scream at the top of their lungs. And it seemed like the rain was meeting the thunder and lightening in full score. Rain? Damn- what could be worse than not having a ride, being stuck in the rain, and having a woman I couldn't touch? I was starting to get a little pissed off again, as usual.

"Do you think your mother would mind if we went to your home right now? I mean- she doesn't expect us to wait in a storm, does she?" I asked, looking around the big buildings and beauty of the stormed Zurich. Ah- a perfect opportunity. She runs slow, I could easily run her all the way home in my arms if she handled our two small bags, and I could make a move there, too.

She shook her head. "It would probably be best to be on our way. Good idea." Ah, ha! That's what I loved her for- she'd fall so easily into my traps…and then I couldn't go through with them. It was that stupid goddamned barrier on her body again, and I was really getting pissed off inside. She wouldn't see it, though. She'd see the same ol' Yuri.

So we walked. We walked a hellish long way through the rainy streets, both of us wet from head to foot. We walked almost a meter apart. It was something I had to adjust to- Europe didn't have wide streets, and I seemed to be keen to wandering into them to keep myself from Alice. After all, if I got too close, I might be prepared to do something I wouldn't want to do without her consent.

It was a nice home- away from the main city- with two floors and those silly shutters on the wide windows. A place that stupid Europeans really liked- I didn't get it. I grew up on a farm, in a loft, no less, and I was pretty damn happy. I fed the cows every morning and went back to bed. Helped with chores, went back to sleep. Had no windows or damned luxuries, and went back to- …hell, that didn't really make sense. Let's just be safe on saying that I didn't need any damn European fancies like telephones and parlors and candy dishes. All I needed was a stack of hay and the clothes on my back.

"Mother? Mother, I'm home," Alice called as soon as we entered. It was like a goddamned mansion with the finest striped wallpapers and little hall stands with…candy dishes. Naturally, I swiped a few soft after-dinner mints as we peered further inside, checking out each of the different rooms in disinterest. Uncomfortable looking sofas, monstrous fireplaces…what the hell was up with these people? Did they really need all this stuff? "I suppose she is not here. Do you think she is out waiting for us?"

I shook my head as we entered the last room- the sitting room. Yet another fireplace and delicately furbished furniture, tables and perfectly cleaned windows. Hmph. "I'm sure everythin's fine. Why don't we just sit down and wait? Aren't you tired or cold or anything?" Open to suggestion. She could change into something, and I could sneak a peek through the crack in the door. Oh, shit! She couldn't do that- her bag was only small enough to hold what she could take with, nothing like a different pair of clothes. And God knew I was tired. My pedometer was about to break, I'd traveled so far.

"That's a good idea. We can wait in here for her. Come to think of it, I am a little tired." Maybe she'd failed to notice there was only one sofa in there. Sure, I knew, and I wanted to get all comfy with her on that couch, too. But…she didn't realize this until I put down our things and plopped ontop of the hard surface, spreading myself across it like smooth molasses. "Why don'tcha come and sit down, then?"

Her cheeks went pink. It was so cute, I wanted to smile, but I didn't. She merely walked over, pushed my legs off of the sofa, and sat down in their place. "There. Now we can wait." With an unchanging, 'I'm not going to stoop so low as to even look at you' expression, she did what she'd planned- simply waited with her hands joined at her lap, sitting straight up in that English way she did things. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked for a 'spot of tea'. Well, it was my turn to make my move in this game, and I wasn't just going to cave- I tell you that.

But instead of making a legitimate move, I merely sat there watching her, waiting for those blue eyes to snake over and catch a peek like they always did eventually, silently sure of myself. It was then that I noticed my eyes traveling places they shouldn't have- tracing the curves of her body, going over each crevasse and corner of the pale thing. Once my eyes had finally come back to waiting for hers- that's when she looked back at me. Then, stunned from being caught, she stared back infront of her with that same pink tinge on her cheeks.

"…Hey, Alice."

"Yes, Yuri?"

"…Aren't you cold?"

"…No."

"Seriously?"

"…Yes, when I say something, I actually mean it."

"…are you sure you don't want to just…um…change into my shirt or something? It's dry because I had my jacket on. I don't really mind- since having wet clothes isn't much fun- and believe me, living as a vagabond, I should know."

It was then that temptation took her. My offer had stuck a place in her that made her realize that she _was _cold and that she _did_ want my shirt. Heh. So, without a spoken answer, I shed my jacket and shirt, tossing the red long sleeved thing to her. Worn, definitely. But warm enough to get me through everything. She looked at it for a moment, staring at it in wonderment- as if it were some kind of old hat that someone found on the street and wondered what might have happened to it. And again, in silence, the platinum blonde made her way into the next room to change.

Now, when I said, 'would you like to change into my shirt', I had no thoughts that she might actually take off everything and just put that shirt on alone. So I wasn't surprised when she came back in with her skirt on beneath it. I didn't blame her one bit- if I were that luscious piece of fine-ness, I wouldn't want to be all skimpy around me, either. But it was nice to see her collar bone for once. And her legs were even better without the thigh-highs.

Needless to say, I was speechless, though.

She sat down back in her spot, legs curled in towards her chest, arms locked about them to keep in the warmth. I kept my eyes in a good place- namely, towards the window where the water was veining down towards the ground. Her gaze trapped me into looking over, though- that small smile, that delicate and watchful eye.

"…um…how's it going?" I asked, my voice quavering slightly before I cleared my throat. "I mean…did that help?"

A nod. "Yes, thank you."

I coulda used another mint right about then- something to keep me from looking as nervous as I was. Though, chances are that I was just dying on the inside, and that I was the regular calm Yuri on the outside. I could tell by the way she was looking over that she hadn't caught on. She yawned into her hand, going back to hugging her knees.

"Tired?"

"Yes. The last three weeks have been horribly tiring."

"You're tellin' me. I'd say ever since I've met you- there's been nothing but trouble!" A good natured joke. Good job, Yuri. Just put her down s'more, she'll like it. Why don't you tell her that you think her mother's a prude for not picking us up, too?! Just go ahead and insult the entire family!

"…it isn't your belief that I am a…nuisance, is-" she began. Her gaze had gone a little downcast. Fuckin' Yuri! Look what you've done! Made the girl sad, you little piss ant! If that were some other guy, you'd beat the shit outta him! Smooth move!

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean it like that, honest. Listen, I just meant that we've been through a lot of shit together and I think that we haven't really gotten a chance to relax- all with fuckin' Roger Bacon and-," It was my turn to be cut off. However, Alice had chosen a more direct approach to my speech, reaching up to press a finger against my lips. Heh. So the girl had some drive in her, after all. A little surprised?

"You have to remember not to swear, Yuri. We're going to be around my mother." A contraction! The girl could speak proper English and still sound a little relaxed! Oh, thank God. But of course, my mind wasn't focused upon the fact that she was preferring a more relaxed style of speech in the least bit. Her finger, clean and soft- was pressed against _my_ lips, which were slowly and surely parting to take a taste. Well, an unnoticed taste of course.

"…um…Alice.." I swallowed. But there was a look in her eyes- one that had kept her from going about her usual blushing way and scurrying off away from me like always. There was this dazed look- as if she somehow was trapped beneath my nervous gaze. Now, one in my situation would either 1) go in for the kill and hope for the best- hell, she was in love with me so there was no problem, right? Or 2) wait and see when she was going to give up on this. Yet, she wasn't. She was just sitting there oh so contently, her finger unnoticeably violated by my lips- not a bit more nervous than on the way here.

"…Yuri." She repeated it with a grin- definitely in a more teasing manner, as if to make fun of my previous coo of her name. It was then that her hand- delicacy and softness only rivaled by the smallest but most intricate of flowers- traced along my jawline, sliding down to drop from me. Oh, but now that I was lured in, there was no turning back. Her bait wasn't one I could refuse- even if the entire thing had been by innocent accident. My hand- larger and rougher than the pale girl's- wrapped around hers. And things spun out.

Lord knew I wanted something to come of it. Christ, she was in my fucking shirt, for Godsake. I should have just gone in and done it. But most of the time in the Story of Yuri Hyuga, nothing goes how my mind would prefer it. Thus, she merely slipped from my grasp and turned away, watching the rain bleed down the window. It was getting dark…the kinda setting for sleep.

So in the lulling melody of the pitter-patter of rain, our eyes got restless. We were tired, after all, and it seemed fitting that we should nap until her mother was to arrive. A pull on my red shirt and I pulled her towards me, yoinking her over to sleep on me. And, without complaint like the whipped little English girl she was, she remained there- pink cheeks, eyes closed. I couldn't help but smile- after all, she looked cutest when she had her fits of embarrassment. I'd broken her a little, to say the least. A few months ago, she'd be shouting 'Excuuuuuuuuse me! Take your grummy hands off of me this instant!' but instead, it was a silent little smile on her pink lips that I took as victory.

It wasn't until I closed my eyes again that I really realized how tired I actually was. Within moments, with Alice close to me, I knocked out- like a boxer taken out of the ring. Hopefully, I wouldn't get a bucket of water over my head.

There wasn't enough time for me to actually get any dreaming in. By the time I'd slept, it seemed I was awake, rudely interrupted by the slamming of the front door. "Alice?!" a high pitched woman's voice came from the atrium. "Alice, are you here?!" An added, "Alice?" from a lower pitch. A man? Who was this guy…? If that was her mother, then who was the man?

And, even worse…what would happen if they found us like this?! "Uhh…Alice…Allie…wake up.." I tried murmuring into her ear, attempting to wake her up to get off of me. She wasn't too heavy, but enough weight to totally make my arm fall asleep. There was no way I was picking her up with a dead arm. "Allie…"

Her eyes fluttered open. "…Yuri?" she whispered, smiling. Well, a nice sight to see. Good to see her, too. And smiling, even.

"Yeah, you go get your own shirt on, your mom is here."

"—what?! My mother?! Oh…shoot!" she cursed, trying to jump to her feet. She was going to scuttle over to the door where her own top was, but sadly, there was no way. Before I could even reach for my jacket to cover up, a tall, silver and brown haired woman stepped in, a plump slicker-clad blonde man standing next to her.

"…oh, Mrs. Elliot!" I greeted. To hell with my modesty. There I was, half naked- and I wasn't worried about showing it off. I was pretty good looking, after all, and could make the most reserved of ladies blush. Heh. Though, Mrs. Elliot seemed to be able to avoid my tactics.

"You must be…Yuri. It is good…to be of your acquaintance...finally." It seemed like she had been so disgusted that she was trying to hold back her vomit- and thus her inability to pick her words well. This disgusted look turned to slight surprise as she saw Alice- decked out in a patched, torn up red shirt. Obviously too big for her, obviously mine.

I'd figured that the plump blonde man by Alice's mother had to be an uncle or something- she'd already been married, and Alice claimed that she wasn't the type to remarry too quickly out of the gates. And uncle. Long lost cousin. Fat ass brother. Well, he could use to lose a few, really. The guy probably didn't have too many steps on that pedometer. After all- he likely got winded after a few, and who would want to keep track of that?

"This is your daughter, is it?" the man asked Alice's mother, then averted his ice cold gaze to me. I wanted to yell, 'stop looking at me, lard ass!'- but alas. I'd already dug myself in deep enough. "..And her fiancé?" Even his accent was irritating. German. Swiss. Something like that- but definitely not English.

"No, no, no-" Alice replied, pink tingeing her cheeks in that cute way it always did. "Yuri and I are just-"

"By the way that you are dressed, I presume that you must be engaged. Considering no one with the correct parenting would do such a thing."

That –thing- that this idiot was talking about hadn't even happened yet. Hell, I couldn't even kiss her, for Godssake, no less screw around with her. And this guy was assuming too much, and for someone who didn't know what Alice looked like, he had no right going around jumping to conclusions.

"Listen, man- you just hold on a second. Don't you go thinking I'm some kind of pervert or something, I swear Alice is still your little Alice, Mrs. E. And who the hell are you, anyways?" I couldn't help myself. This fuckface was pissing me off.

Then the slicker came off. The FUCKING slicker came off. Great. This guy wasn't just some fat ass. No, he was a German soldier fat ass. I could tell that he had some kind of accent- so happened it had to be German. Then there was the delightful little English accented girls- then the unruly and easily pissing off Yuri. Or me. Whomever you'd wanna call me. Russian. Japanese. Whatever. I expected this guy to say, 'I'm Lord of Zurich, and I command you to hang yourself'. That woulda been better than this humiliation. I was better than this. I was a fucking Harmonixer- better than any weapon these idiots could conjure up. "Lieutenant Friedrich Krieger. Lucile's fiancé."

"Your WHAT?!" Alice cooed.  
Shit. This was going to be one Hell of a time.

A/N: Hey everyone! Man, this story has been festering in me for like…ever! Sheesh! Well, I finally got it out, just in time for SH2 to totally prove this wrong. But I'm trying to stick to it as much as possible. Oh, do your courtesy R/R- as few Shadow Hearts stories as there are out there, I'd love to hear your feedback. Ja!!


End file.
